


Fallin' For You

by Tatz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, pos Mid Season
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatz/pseuds/Tatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas só precisava de um pequeno empurrão do destino para que sua dúvida virasse certeza e ele veio pelas ondas do rádio na voz de Colbie Caillat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallin' For You

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspirada na música Fallin' For You, da cantora Colbie Caillat. Em breve passarei para o inglês.

Era mais um daqueles dias que Dean dava o seu pinote e resolvia sair para procurar Sam, ou melhor, Gadreel, pelos arredores de Lebanon. Hoje, para dar uma diferenciada, Dean resolveu procurar pelo irmão em Topeka, uma cidade perto de Lebanon; a mesma onde Charlie cresceu. Gadreel poderia estar nos lugares onde Sam já esteve, como se o anjo estivesse acessando seu HD e usando suas informações. Se Dean estivesse certo, procurar por Sammy daria um puta trabalho se pensarmos nesses 30 anos de estrada do Winchester caçula. Contudo, ele faria o que estivesse ao seu alcance para trazer Sam para casa. Castiel estava de volta ao bunker, a pedido de Dean, agora que a barra estava limpa. Há 1 semana atrás, Dean sentou-se com ele e contou exatamente como tudo aconteceu. Cas, como sempre, perdoou Dean, entendendo que era um motivo de vida ou morte para o bibelô dele. O anjo estava mais aliviado por não ter sido **_ele_** , com suas manias e questionamentos, o motivo da expulsão.

Os dois estavam no meio da viagem, faltava ainda 1 hora para chegarem na cidade e Castiel estava de saco cheio de ouvir a mesma fita cassete pela 3ª vez. Seus olhos giraram em suas órbitas ao ouvir o acorde da guitarra novamente, fazendo ele apertar o botão eject para tirar a fita, em meio a uma exclamação exasperada do motorista “O que você tá fazendo? Quem mandou você mexer?”

“Eu não aguento mais ouvir as mesmas músicas por 2 horas, Dean”, Castiel respondeu tirando a fita do rádio, enfiando ela dentro do bolso do seu moletom para tirar das vistas de Dean. O hunter tentou alcançar o bolso com uma das mãos enquanto seus olhos estavam presos na estrada, mas Cas retirava sua mão toda vez que ele conseguia alcançar o bolso. Dean desistiu depois de alguns segundos, resmungando coisas inaudíveis. “Você deveria ouvir outra coisa desse século. Nem eu escuto mais isso aqui”, comentou Cas mexendo na caixa de fitas cassete que Dean mantinha em seu porta luvas. “E olha que eu sou muito mais velho que você”, completou ao colocar a caixa novamente em seu devido lugar e mexer no rádio atrás de uma estação.

Dean até pensou em empurrar a mão do anjo para longe do rádio, mas seria em vão, Cas era teimoso demais para ele se preocupar agora. Aproveitando a deixa, Cas passou algumas estações e deixou em uma tocando Taylor Swift. Dean imediatamente reconheceu a voz da cantora e balançou a cabeça “Não, nem pensar. Meu rabo que eu vou ouvir isso”, Dean reclamou irritado, franzindo seu cenho ao olhar rapidamente para Castiel antes de por eles na estrada.

“Tudo bem!”, disse Castiel inconformado mas mudando a estação “Aliás, como você sabia quem era se nem escutou a voz direito?”, perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas e rodando o botão a fim de encontrar uma estação sem ruído.

“Ah...”, Dean coçou a nuca ao tentar achar as palavras. Nem ele sabia como tinha reconhecido a voz da cantora “é a única famosinha que canta esse tipo de música, eu acho. Foi um chute”, ele disse tentando convencer Castiel que apenas deu de ombros, não querendo levar o caso adiante.

Algumas estações a frente e Castiel encontrou uma rádio com um show acústico. Ele olhou para Dean com uma expressão de apreensão no rosto. Tinha gostado da voz da cantora, esperava que o hunter não o interrompesse agora. Dean não falou nada quando os primeiros acordes do violão foram tocados e Cas relaxou no banco da frente, aliviado. A voz emitida pela cantora era suave e a música um pouco pop para os padrões Dean Winchester, mas ele não fez menção nenhuma de desligar o rádio. _Finalmente_ , pensou Castiel aconchegando-se no banco e fechando os olhos ao apreciar a melodia.

**I don't know but**

**I think I may be**

**Fallin' for you**

**Dropping so quickly**

**Maybe I should**

**Keep this to myself**

**Waiting 'til I**

**Know you better**

_Oh.Tudo bem, não deve ser nada demais. É apenas uma música._ Castiel se pegou pensando enquanto a letra da música preenchia o interior do Impala. Dean parecia não prestar atenção, tamanha era sua atenção ao dirigir.

**I am trying not to tell you**

**But I want to**

**I'm scared of what you'll say**

**So I'm hiding what I'm feeling**

**But I'm tired of**

**Holding this inside my head**

O anjo trocou de posição, começando a ficar desconfortável com aquela música berrando sua situação a plenos pulmões com o motorista daquele carro. Cas deu uma olhada de rabo de olho para Dean e percebeu que ele estava mais tenso do que de costume ao dirigir, seu maxilar estava retesado e ele tinha uma expressão séria em seu rosto.

**I've been spending all my time**

**Just thinking 'bout you**

**I don't know what to do**

**I think I'm fallin' for you**

Para a surpresa de Castiel, Dean olhou rapidamente para ele e depois coçou a cabeça. Ele parecia desconfortável, olhando para o relógio e depois pondo os olhos na estrada. _Porque diabos ele estava olhando para o relógio se não tinha compromisso?_ , pensou.

**All around us**

**I see nobody**

**Here in silence**

**It's just you and me**

Definitivamente o clima no carro tinha mudado, tornando-o impossível de se respirar com as verdades sendo jogadas ao léu. Cas sentiu seu rosto queimar de vergonha. Rapidamente, olhou para o espelho ao lado de sua porta e se viu corado. _Droga! É melhor tirar isso antes que aconteça algo desagradável_ , pensou e moveu uma das mãos para mudar de estação.

“Ei! Tira a porra da mão dai. Você já mexeu demais no meu carro hoje”, Dean empurrou a mão do anjo de leve, impedindo ele de tirar a música.

O anjo arregalou seus olhos azuis, não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir. “Eu..ahn...eu pensei que você não estivesse gostando da música”, ele respondeu com um tom de desculpa na voz.

**I'm trying**

**Not to tell you**

**But I want to**

**I'm scared of what you'll say**

Dean olhou rapidamente para Cas e percebeu que ele estava vermelho “A música é uma bosta, mas eu gostei da letra”, as últimas palavras saíram mais roucas do que o normal, como se elas estivessem escapado de sua boca. Dean retesou sua mandíbula, voltando seu olhar para a estrada. O hunter parou de falar, mas seus músculos falavam por si, fazendo Cas perceber o quão tenso ele estava com a situação. Dean apertava tanto o volante com suas mãos, que os nós dos dedos ficaram brancos de repente.

**So I'm hiding what I'm feeling**

**But I'm tired of**

**Holding this inside my head**

 

 _Oi?_ _Ele disse que gostou da letra, foi isso mesmo?_ Perguntas sem respostas preencheram a cabeça de Castiel levando ele se virar e ficar de frente para o Winchester. Cas inclinou levemente sua cabeça para a direita, abrindo e fechando a boca várias vezes, tentando encontrar um jeito de formular uma pergunta que não soasse como provocação ou insinuação. Contudo desistiu, todas as frases que vieram em sua cabeça não serviam.

**Oh I just can't take it**

**My heart is racing**

**The emotions keep spinning out**

Não era difícil de se notar uma pessoa de 1,83 m ali do seu lado tentando falar, que por algum motivo não conseguia. Tentando tirar aquele clima pesado do lugar, Dean finalmente tomou coragem e olhou para Castiel. Um pequeno sorriso tímido desenhou-se nos lábios dele “Não fala nada”, disse balançando a cabeça e, ainda sorrindo, colocou a mão na coxa esquerda de Castiel e acariciou levemente “Deixa que ela fala por você”.

**I can't stop thinking about it**

**I want you all around me**

**And now I just can't hide it**

**I think I'm fallin' for you**

Castiel sorriu de volta para ele, incrivelmente surpreso com as palavras e o gesto. Ele não precisava de um beijo. O olhar que Dean deu a ele era a confirmação do que ele ainda não tinha certeza. Não precisava apressar as coisas. Na volta, eles teriam o bunker só para eles, caso não encontrassem Gadreel. Todavia, Castiel já tinha o que queria e, com jeito, pousou sua mão em cima da de Dean o resto da viagem.


End file.
